La nobleza de los fantasma
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: UA. En donde Sakura Matou participa en la Gran guerra del grial en Fuyuki con un único objetivo: Salvar a su padrastro Kariya de la muerte. Si tiene que matar a los Tohsaka y muchos otros entonces que así sea. Después de todo los sentimientos no valen en la gran guerra del grial. Guerra apocrypha.


**La nobleza en los fantasmas.**

 **Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _UA. En donde Sakura Matou participa en la Gran guerra del grial en Fuyuki con un único objetivo: Salvar a su padrastro Kariya de la muerte. Si tiene que matar a los Tohsaka y muchos otros entonces que así sea. Después de todo los sentimientos no valen en la gran guerra del grial. Guerra Apocrypha"_

* * *

 **Prologo.**

 **Torre del reloj: universo B-98X.**

-¡Vamos, vamos, señor Zel! ¡Cuéntame otra historia más!-Hablo con emoción un joven rubio a un anciano de ojos rojos que reía en silencio a la emoción del excéntrico Magus. El joven era Flat Escardos mientras que el anciano era el apóstol muerto y maestro de la segunda verdadera magia Kaleiodoscopio, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, los cuales eso dos son personas que jamás de los jamás deberían de haberse reunido nunca.

Pero lo hicieron.

Da miedo.

Con razón la torre del reloj estaba vacía por el momento. Muchos se cagaron encima cuando se enteraron de esta noticia. De igual forma no es como que el Magus mas excéntrico de todos ha pedido al vampiro excéntrico más grande alguna clase de locura, no aun, sino en cambio le ha pedido historias que Zelretch ha sabido gracias a su verdadera magia de la vista de las dimensiones alternativas, algunas historias eran espectaculares que podrían a Shakespeare en vergüenza y otras tan aterradoras que dejarían a Lovecraft llorar como una nena por varios días.

En total Zelretch había encontrado relajante e interesante encontrar a alguien como Flat que le pedía las más pequeñeces de las cosas en vez de las grandes cosas que usualmente sus estudiantes en muchos mundos alternativos pedían a cada rato.

Es por ello que Zelretch no se molestaba en negarse a las peticiones de Flat.

-Vale, vale, ya te he terminado de contar las aventuras de Emiya Shirou y las Sekireis ¿No crees que sería mucho?

-Fue genial, señor Zel, per… ¡No fue tan dramática como esperaba! Fue solo una historia de un chico con un harem, Pffff, eso se vuelve aburrido después de escucharse muchas veces…ohhhh sería interesante escuchar otra historia sobre Godzilla en la guerra del grial.

-Hahahahaha, si, esa sí que fue un universo alternativo muy loco. Mmmmm pues no se me ocurre algo a la mente ¿Qué se te ocurre, Flat?

-Pues…..algo con mucho drama y mucha acción pero que no haya harems, sino una guerra del grial llena de drama y todo eso….

-Mmmmm, se de algunas, las guerras del grial usuales en el basto Multiverso siempre se centran en las que suceden en Fuyuki pero hubo una que ocurrió en Shinjuku, Tokio.

-Ooooohhhh, ya suena interesante ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo es?

-Hahahahaha, tranquilo chico, que este cuento vendrá con calma; esta historia viene de un universo alternativo en la cual los Einzbern ganaron la segunda guerra del grial en Fuyuki obteniendo la tercera magia Toque del cielo, por lo tanto ocasiono que el ritual de la guerra del grial fuera reconocida por todo el mundo a un nivel sin precedente.

-¡Pregunta! ¿Por qué es eso, señor Zel?

-Si hubiera un ritual que es posible y asegurado dotar de algo tan grande como una verdadera magia ¿No irías a participar para obtener tal poder? Cuando ocurrió la tercera guerra literalmente hubo todo un revoltijo de mierda en Fuyuki porque se llevó de cientos de cientos de Magus codiciosos y hambrientos de participar en la guerra del gira y bueno al final con resultado hubo una gran destrucción en la ciudad, la extinción de cuatro familias mágicas, la casi aniquilación de los Tohsaka y el daño impresionante que sufrió los Makiri que perdieron a su patriarca Zouken y su magia.

-Oi, señor Zel, usted menciono antes a ese tal Zouken, es un pendejo.

-Joder que sí, el tipo se lo merecía pero los últimos Matou, en ese mundo, no tenían magia así que por mucho tiempo estuvieron fuera del radar de la asociación de magos, eso les serviría, hasta que nació Kariya Matou. Fue tal la brutalidad de la tercera guerra que las líneas de ley de Fuyuki se dañaron y el sistema se perdió aparentemente…o eso parecía hasta que 85 años después, alrededor del año 2005 que reapareció el gran grial….en Shinjuku. Y es ahí, mi querido niño, que comienza esta historia…

* * *

 **Universo 900-S.**

* * *

 **Ichigaya: este de Shinjuku.**

 **Mansión Matou.**

Sakura Matou, una joven de unos veinte años de cabello negro y ojo azules, terminaba de escribir su ensayo de historia y miro la hora desde su reloj encontrando que ya era bastante tarde. Era tiempo para cerciorarse de por si su padrastro se encontraba bien, su tarea de la universidad le había tomado mucho tiempo, con eso en mente se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación para ir al cuarto de Kariya.

-Mou, Mou, papa Kariya ¿aun te encuentras despierto?-Pregunto Sakura con un mohín al hombre de cabello blanco y piel gris enferma que le sonrió tímido dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. El corazón de Sakura se lamentó al verlo en ese estado sabiendo que fue a causa de ella.

-Lo siento, Sakura, coff…..es que este libro es….coff….es muy interesante….-Hablo Kariya con voz cansada pero con una sonrisa contenida en su rostro. Sakura de verdad amaba mucho a su padre adoptivo, aún más que su antigua _familia._ Sakura se acercó a la cama del hombre y le acomodo en la posición acostada, Kariya hizo un puchero aunque tosió un poco pero sus ojos brillaban de leve molestia y diversión-….ma, ma, eres malas Sakura, no soy un niño que necesita ayuda para irse a dormir.

-Si pero ya es tarde, tienes que dormir ya, papa Kariya, mañana seguirá leyendo ese libro que tanto te gusta.

-Es sobre…coff…los Galatic héroes.

-¿Qué? Suena libro de viejo y de niños.

-Mph, que insulto…. Coff… apenas estoy en la mitad… coff…de mi juventud…. Puedo leer….coff, coff….lo que quiera.

-Si….sí que lo estas…-Murmuro Sakura con una sonrisa suave pero triste porque ambos sabían que eso era una mentira, el hecho que Kariya pueda moverse ya sea lo suficiente es solo por la intensa fuerza de voluntad del patriarca Matou pero eso no será suficiente, eventualmente ni con eso podrá detener lo que es inevitable.

La historia de ambos remontan desde hace más de ochenta años en la cual la casa Matou fue casi llevada a la extinción durante la tercera guerra del grial de Fuyuki, la guerra en si no debería de haber sido un problema para la línea de Magus Matou pero hubo tantos Magus en Fuyuki, cientos de ellos deseosos de ser un master e invocar su propio Servants que cuando no fueron elegidos fueron balístico y atacaron a los master con todo lo que tenían, fue una batalla campal en donde los master que usualmente no entraban a la batalla de los Servants terminaron pelearon por sus vidas.

Fue una masacre.

Los Matou perdieron a su líder Zouken y el acceso de su cresta pero considerando las cosas era lo mejor pero por un tiempo la línea Matou estaba muerta hasta el nacimiento de Kariya, quien nació con la mayor cantidad de circuitos mágicos de la línea Matou desde hace cien años y así se dio inicio la enseñanzas de Kariya en la Magecraft pero la línea Matou estaban en la categoría de ser un clan primerizo por no poseer cresta mágica.

Así que arreglaron un matrimonio entre Aoi Zenjou y Kariya Matou.

Todo iba bien, Kariya vivía con su hermano Byakura y sus padres, no había presión en las enseñanzas de Magecraft de Kariya porque sus padres no eran Magus y desaprobaban el uso de las cresta gusanos, él se había enamorado de Aoi lo cual a su vez ella había hecho lo mismo con él y ambos veía con buenos ojos su futuro. Todo estaba bien.

Hasta que se metió Tokiomi Tohsaka.

Todo ocurrió al final de sus adolescencia, Kariya había demostrado una habilidad prodigiosa de haber aprendido todo el conocimiento almacenado de los libros mágicos antiguos de los Makiri y haber creado su hechicería de marca de Familiares devoradores de Mana y Curación única, en ese tiempo había llevado una investigación fuera del país por lo que no tuvo contacto con sus familiares y su prometida pero cuando regreso se llevó una sorpresa al saber que su matrimonio arreglado con Aoi había sido cancelado.

Porque Tokiomi Tohsaka codicio a Aoi.

La línea Tohsaka estaban en las ultimas, la destrucción del gran grial de Fuyuki y el daño de las líneas de ley de Fuyuki les causo tal perdida que habían hecho de todo durante esas décadas para salvar la cara a los ojos de todos los Magus, básicamente no tenían nada sin la tierra de Fuyuki, no eran nada así que para ello debían de obtener poder y rápido, así que con trabajo duro consiguieron el dominio de un pequeño pueblo pero no era suficiente, así que en ese tiempo iban por otra cosa: herederos.

Y así Tokiomi fue por los Zenjou por una mujer digna para la producción de herederos.

Y aun con lo talentoso que Kariya era, eso no era comparación al linaje mayor de Tokiomi, así que se canceló el compromiso y se hizo otro. Y aun con la ira de Kariya y decepción de Aoi no hubo cambio en la situación, de hecho Kariya peleo contra Tokiomi por Aoi pero perdió, por lo tanto el matrimonio entre Aoi y Tokiomi fue inevitable. Y así nacieron Sakura y Rin Tohsaka.

Y Kariya se quedó solo.

Dejando un lado el drama, la razón del porque Sakura termino con Kariya fue cuando Tokiomi fríamente decidió regalar a su hija menor debido a su mentalidad Magus para no causar problemas con los herederos de la cresta mágica familiar, Aoi quería dejarla con Kariya sin problemas pero Tokiomi no deseaba hacerlo sino en cambio deseaba dejar a Sakura con una familia más tradicional que seguro tratarían mal a Sakura por varias razones, por lo tanto Kariya hizo un trato:

" _-Si le doy a Sakura la mejor cresta mágica, la mejor de toda ¡Entonces ella será mi hija!"_

Tokiomi dudoso al principio no creyó en Kariya hasta que tres meses después regreso con el cabello pálido y la piel pegada a los huesos teniendo a la mano una cresta mágica que superaba a los de familias de cinco generación. La creación de una cresta mágica es la cristalización de los circuitos mágicos de un Magus, la cantidad varia ya que al hacer esto pone en riesgo la vida del Magus, la cantidad usualmente seria unos diez.

Kariya hizo una de treinta y seis.

Los circuitos mágicos son básicamente un sistema nervioso espiritual, quitarse uno para fundirlo en una cresta mágica era un riesgo total, quitarse máximo diez era mucho pero el nivel que lo llevo Kariya era…..era imposible. Extraordinario y horriblemente maravilloso. Al parecer la investigación que hizo Kariya fuera del país le permitió una manera de crear cresta mágicas mejores y la razón del porque nunca fue a la torre del reloj es porque sabía que con su investigación terminara con una designación de sellado.

Definitivamente Kariya fue subestimado.

Claro que Tokiomi intento obtener la investigación de Kariya pero este se negó con fuerza, amenazar al patriarca Tohsaka cargando un maletín lleno de C4 era una buena manera para persuadir, por lo tanto el logro llevarse a Sakura con la aprobación de Aoi. Esa fue la última vez que vieron a los Tohsaka.

Y así Sakura se convirtió en la heredera Matou.

Desgraciadamente el sacrificio de Kariya no termino sin efectos secundarios, su vida útil se redujo de tal manera que el hecho que haya vivido quince años era un milagro a la par de los milagros de la hechicera aunque él tuvo ayuda de Sakura que con el apoyo de la cresta Matou evoluciono su conocimiento de la magia curativa para mantener lo mejor que podía a su padre adoptivo vivo pero había limites lo que podía hacer, por lo tanto sabía que los días de Kariya estaban contados.

Y eso llenaba a Sakura con culpa.

-Duerme bien, papa Kariya.

-Si…coff…hasta mañana, Sakura….coff, coff…..no te quedes hasta tan tarde….-Con eso dicho el hombre mayor cerro los ojos y al poco tiempo quedo dormido, Sakura con una sonrisa suave poso su mano en el pecho de Kariya y uso su Magecraft para calmar el cansancio en los órganos internos del patriarca Matou como también calmar el daño de los pocos circuitos mágicos que le quedaban, ya aceptando que hizo lo suficiente Sakura se levantó y salió posteriormente de la habitación no sin antes mirar a su padre adoptivo con culpa y remordimiento.

-Te prometo, papa Kariya…..que yo encontrare un modo para salvarte.

Sakura miro la hora y encontró que faltaba una hora para que sea media noche así que con calma se encamino hacia el sótano de la pequeña mansión Matou en Shinjuku y llego sin problema a su taller, ella y Kariya no eran Magus estúpidos y tercos como los demás, ellos apreciaban la tecnología e invenciones modernas lo cual ha ayudado mucho en la evolución de su Magecraft, una razón más del porque ambos nunca han entrado en contacto con la asociación de magos, serían considerados herejes y ser perfectos para recibir una designación de sellado por lo que han hecho.

Por lo tanto el taller de Sakura no tenía cerrojo personal para evitar que otros entren ya que ella no tenía problemas de compartir su investigación y creaciones con su padrastro. Además si algún Magus entrara no encontraría nada de valor a sus ojos, después de todo, la cosa más importante en el taller era un computador.

Si, los Magus le darían una aneurisma ante tal herejía.

Pero a Sakura no le importaba, encendiendo el equipo e introduciendo una pequeña porción de Prana cuidadosamente oculta en el computador permitió que el equipo mostrara la cuenta oculta de Sakura llena de toda su investigación personal como la información Matou además de otros temas que ha recolectado desde internet a nivel asombroso, al parecer no era la única en usar este invento y eso ha ayudado mucho en su investigación.

El taller no contenía solo eso sino tenía un librero llenos de libros e informes de Magecraft que otros no encontrarían interesantes, dos mesas llenas de tubos de ensayos con químicos que hervían continuamente, otras dos mesas con los cadáveres en buen estado de un mono y un perro además de que en otra parte de esa mesas había una jaula llena de ratones vivos, también había carteles del cuerpo humano como también un diagrama que mostraba la forma casi creída de cómo esta ubicados los circuitos mágicos y finalmente encerrado en una gran botella llena de un líquido transparente era un corazón humano que latía poco a poco.

Definitivamente era un poco tretica pero a comparación de los talleres de otros Magus; esto era bastante limpio.

La investigación de Sakura era sobre dos cosas: Curación definitiva y estudio de circuitos mágicos, quería encontrar la cura de todas las enfermedades haciendo primero la cura por medio mágicos para después crear una cura por medios mundanos, es por ello que ella está yendo a la universidad de Waseda para así ganar un título en medicina, cuando haya hecho tal descubrimiento entonces podrá usar su título como médico para mostrar las curas que ha estado buscando. Después de todo Sakura quería usar la taumaturgia para el bien de la humanidad.

Su segunda investigación era quizás un medio para curar el mal de su padre Kariya pero también hacer seguro el uso forzado de creación de cresta mágica extrema que uso Kariya y así eliminar ese efecto secundario que acorta la esperanza de vida.

Sabía bien que esta investigación era algo prohibido ya que se trataba del estudio del alma y eso es básicamente llegando al tope de la segunda verdadera magia, toque del cielo, pero intentar no molestaba a Sakura así que continuaba con su investigación.

Todo era por el bien de su amado padre adoptivo.

Así que en vez de dejar sus notar sobre su investigación médica por ahí tirado ella los guardaba en su computadora haciendo inaccesible para los espías, ella continuo haciendo formulas en el equipo como también leyendo algunos archivos de notas médicas y químicos. Gracias a la velocidad de las matemáticas hechas por la computadora más la ayuda de otros programas los problemas que le tomarían a hacer a un Magus varias horas le tomaba a ella hacerlo en segundos y así usaría ese tiempo de sobra para algo productivo.

-Tsk, aun nada…tengo que encontrar el punto exacto para esto, no queda mucho tiempo…tengo que hacerlo, tengo que salvar a mi padre…..-Murmuro Sakura unos minutos después de encontrar un fallo en la fórmula que estaba trabajando. Ella tenía que encontrar una cura para ese virus del que estaba trabajando y si lo lograba entonces estaría un paso más cerca para la erradicación del cáncer de pulmón y así eliminar uno de los muchos problemas físicos de Kariya. Ella tenía que, su padrastro sacrifico mucho por ella y Sakura sabía que era su deber de remediar eso.

Tenía que…

Tenía que salvarlo a como dé lugar.

Sin saberlo ese pensamiento llamo la atención de un cierto objeto.

Después de seguir estudiando la formula en su computador decidió concentrarse en otra cosa por lo que posteriormente unos quince minutos después se levantó de su asiento frente al computador y fue a la mesa donde estaban los tubos de ensayos y un microscopio con partes hechas de Magecraft integrado para ver las bacterias almacenadas ahí de las enfermedades como el cáncer y otros más.

Estuvo así viendo y estudiando por un tiempo cuando un pequeño ardor apareció en su mano izquierda.

Fue ahí que la vida de Sakura cambio para siempre.

¡FZZZ!

-¡ugh! ¡Auch!-Mascullo adolorida Sakura apartándose de la mesa de trabajo y llevo su mano derecha a la otra para detener lo que sea que le está causando tanto dolor, observo confundida que sangre caía desde su mano y rápidamente fue por un trapo desinfectado para limpiar la aparente herida. Fue después de que limpiara la sangre que encontró algo que le dejo confundida por un buen rato-….Esto…. ¿esto….esto que es?

Era una marca de tres hélices en picas de color negro que se unían en el centro.

Sakura le miro sin poder entender lo que era y donde procedían estas marcas por unos largos minutos.

Antes de que recordara que eran.

Y sus ojos se abrieran espantado.

Su posterior grito era de shock y sorpresa.

Y sobre todo de miedo porque sabía bien….

Que significa esas marcas.

Que lo imposible ha vuelto a suceder.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la torre del reloj.**

-Entonces ¿ya han escuchado de las noticias?

-¿Sobre el surgimiento del ritual toque del cielo? De hecho, toda la torre del reloj esta en ebullición sobre esta noticia, lord El-Melloi.

-¡Lord El-Melloi II! ¡Es así como se pronuncia, señor Belfaban!

-sí, si, como sea, al final de todo ¿interesado sobre esta información o no, señor lord el-Melloi II?

-Continúe.

-Los mismos Einzbern descubrieron la activación del gran grial, algo que no esperaban que sucediera de nuevo.

-¿Qué más han dicho la familia clase alta Einzbern?

-No mucho más que…un montón de especulaciones del porque sucedió para empezar…..y… Por qué esta vez no será una guerra del grial ordinaria.

-Sí, eso fue lo más llamativo de los rumores.

Waver Velvet miro sus anciano colega con una expresión impasible que ocultaba un poco el temor, la nostalgia y anhelo en su ser al saber sobre las guerras del grial. Si bien en esta línea de tiempo, sin que Waver u otra persona sepa, no sucedió la cuarta guerra del grial en Fuyuki eso no quiere decir que no hubo otras guerras del grial, después de todo la guerra del grial se volvió famosa debido a como la familia Einzbern se convirtió en una de las familias más poderosa del todo el mundo por poseer una verdadera magia, gracias al poder del gran grial.

Cuando el ritual se destruyó después de la tercera guerra la codicia de ese poder no ceso.

Sino continúo.

Hubo un montón de falsas y mediocres guerras del grial por todo el mundo, una de la cual Waver junto con su Servant Rider Iskander lucho contra los otros seis master y sus Servants, entre ellos su antecesor Kayneth el-Melloi Archibald y su Servant Saber Diarmuid Ua Duibhne además de salvando su cresta mágica ganándose el respeto a regañadientes de los Archibald y así ser ascendido como lord el-Melloi II.

Ahora ahí estaba hablando con el jefe del departamento de invocación sobre el rumor casi cierto sobre una nueva guerra del grial pero no una ordinaria sino una, según dicho por los Einzbern, guerra Apocrypha en donde en vez de ser siete Servants son ahora catorce divididos en dos grupos.

Solo había una falla.

¿Quiénes serán los escogidos para cada uno de los dos grupos? La asociación de magos estaban en alboroto sobre esto, el poder alcanzable de un deseo todopoderoso movía a los más codiciados de todo así que aquellos que son escogidos para ser master corren peligros, siempre es así en la comunidad de Magus, matándose uno al otro, era notable que poco a poco habría una pequeña guerra civil sobre la obtención de los sellos de comandos.

Y eso preocupaba a los altos mandos, por ello uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de una guerra del grial más cercana al original fue llamado y Waver no se le ocurría exactamente qué hacer.

Fue entonces que Rocco hablo.

-Ya he enviado una carta a los Tohsaka.

-…Si, veo lógica detrás de la acción, ellos fueron quienes dieron nacimiento el ritual toque del cielo ¿Te han respondido?

-Tokiomi Tohsaka sigue en Kuoh así que la comunicación es problemática.

-¿Kuoh?

-Un pequeño pueblo en la frontera con Hokkaido.

-Ya veo. Entonces puedo suponer que tu punto es que hablaste con…..esa chica.

-Sí, he hablado con Rin Tohsaka.

Waver hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre, la chica era fría, quisquillosa, exasperante, arrogante y criticona, solo porque tiene la financiación del mismo Zelretch ha hecho que se le haya subido a la cabeza y Waver ha tenido la mala suerte para haberse encontrado con la joven de veinte años pero aun con su opinión personal de la heredera el sabia reconocer su habilidad prodigiosa, su maestría en conocimiento y artes místicas además de todas sus conexiones, definitivamente esa chica iba a llegar lejos y ahora con este asunto de la guerra del grial, definitivamente lograra mucho.

-¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo?

-Ella simplemente dijo "Lo hablare con mi padre. Actuaremos esta vez" y como yo ¿usted adivina que quiso decir?

-Quiere tomar el asunto con sus manos, maldito mocoso, siempre buscando más de lo que pueda.

-En otra circunstancias estaría de acuerdo, la locura de la juventud sí que es algo asustadizo pero ah, recuerdo una vez, hace diez años como un niño igual logro ganar una guerra falsa y triunfo en donde otros han fallados.

-Tsk ¿venganza sobre el asunto del título, eh, viejo? Cierto, la chica lograra mucho pero una guerra del grial no es cosa de juego y subestimación, es llamado guerra por una razón, dime usted señor Belfaban ¿Qué crees que haría?

-Contactar y reunir a los master seleccionados para así formar un bando pero a la vez buscar debilidad de cuantos enemigos pueda, después de todo, puede ser una guerra de dos bandos pero al final solo uno obtendrá el grial.

-Cierto. Entonces solo me limito a decir:….buena suerte. Cambiando de tema, señor, hay una duda que tengo a la mente ¿Qué hará la iglesia referente a esto?

-No me sorprende que ya son consciente de esto.

* * *

 **Algunos días después.**

 **Zona oeste de Shinjuku.**

-Entonces aquí es….

-De hecho padre Cervantes, es aquí donde se ha encontrado la fuente del llamado de la gran guerra del grial que sucederá. E incluso puedo sentirlo en mi propia piel. No hay dudas. Es lógico en verdad, Tokio está cerca de Fuyuki.

-Tenemos que preparar la iglesia más alejada de la zona concurrida lo más rápido posible. Ahí será el lugar que servirá como base de operación en esta gran guerra del grial.

-Puedo ver su punto, padre Cervantes.

-Bien, señorita Hortensia, vaya a hablar con el alcalde de Shinjuku para los arreglos mientras que yo y tu padre iré a preparar los campos limitados.

-Como usted órdenes. Nos veremos padre cervantes, papa…..-Lo último lo susurro una mujer de cabello blanco a un hombre de cabello café con ojos vacío pero estos se iluminaron un poco al ver a su hija partir a cumplir con su misión. Hansa Cervantes miro la reacción del ejecutor Magus con un leve análisis.

El nombrado Kotomine Kirei era un enigma para él.

Un hombre vacío que actuaba más por pensamiento que otra cosa a simple vista y que lo único que le motivaba a vivir al parecer era su hija, Caren Hortensia, una monja con una habilidad de detección de presencia para poder saber la presencia de lo que es anormal. Hansa sabia de los logros de Kotomine y el permiso que la iglesia le dio a él y su hija en poseer circuitos mágicos para operaciones especiales, muchos confiarían en Kirei con sus vidas pero no hansa, cuando veía a ese hombre sentía un escalofrió recorrerle por sus huesos y partes biónicas porque sabía, sabía que en el fondo de ese hombre….

Había algo retorcido.

Por ello siempre mantenía un ojo en Kotomine y aún más en ese momento en que estaban en una situación muy importante como lo era la gran guerra del grial. El hecho que le hayan enviado con él y su hija demostraba que había algo en todo esto que él no veía aunque según dichos los altos mandos del departamento del octavo sacramento es que la razón del porque Kotomine Kirei y su hija fueron enviados junto a él para ser los árbitros y supervisores de la iglesia era debido a la herencia de conocimiento y antiguos Sellos de comandos una vez poseídos por el ahora fallecido Kotomine Risei.

Al parecer serían los aliados del quinceavo Servant: Ruler.

La aparición de esta clase se remonta en la tercera guerra del grial en donde durante el caos de la guerra apareció el Servant de la clase extra Ruler para detener a todos los Magus que habían puesto en peligro toda la guerra, por ello hubo familias y clanes extintos al poder de aquel Servant Ruler, desgraciadamente según dicho por Risei en sus informes, Ruler no fue capaz de detener el daño a las líneas de ley y la pérdida del gran grial terminando de una vez por toda las guerras del grial en Fuyuki.

Pero al parecer Ruler si logro salvar el gran grial.

Según el informe oficial dicho por los Einzbern y la asociación de magos, la activación del gran grial en Shinjuku y el hecho que sea una guerra del grial con dobles de espíritus heroicos era debido a que el gran grial aun cargado con la energía de la tercera guerra vago por las líneas de ley de Fuyuki moviéndose a través de la distancia y las décadas hasta llegar a Shinjuku. Y al haber recolectado más energía desde las líneas de la ley tenía el doble de poder que las veces anteriores.

Y así uso la única forma de liberar ese poder.

-¡AGGGGHHH!-Un grito repentino interrumpe los pensamientos de Hansa y junto a él, Kotomine Kirei se alarmo igual y giraron rápidamente corriendo a alta velocidad reconociendo el dueño de aquel brillo. Varios metros más adelante se encontraron a Caren gemir de dolor, su piel era marcada con lo que parecía ser imágenes difusas de tatuajes en formas de estrellas o garras pero era la marca en la mano izquierda de la joven mujer que puso tenso a los dos hombres.

Una marca negra en forma de cruz dividía en tres partes.

-Maldita sea…..-Murmuro Hansa con un rostro de piedra sabiendo bien que habría una larga discusión entre él y la torre del reloj, un miembro de la iglesia término siendo un master de lo que parecía ser, el bando negro. Hansa sabía bien que sus superiores no verían nada de malo en esto, de hecho todo lo contrario y lo mejor es que no fue a propósito, sino un simple accidente o casualidad.

Caren bajo la cabeza entre adolorida y apenada.

-Padre hansa….yo de verdad…..yo no—

-Calma niña-Dijo Hansa con seriedad pero no había rabia o desaprobación en su ser, puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven mujer y acaricio su cabello blanco con amabilidad. Kirei miro esa acción con unos ojos vacíos. Hansa se levantó entonces y se separó del padre y de la hija-…Esto cambia las cosas, Caren tendrás que ocultar esos sellos de comandos, veré si puedo conseguirte ayuda en esto pero el final no cambiara, para demostrar que el supervisor de la gran guerra del grial es imparcial, mas allá de eso no podemos ayudarte.

-….Si….lo sé, padre hansa-Menciono Caren sintiendo que su habilidad personal calmarse y la manifestación de los sellos de comandos en su piel desapareció dejándola tan pálida como siempre excepto con los sellos de comandos bien marcados en su mano. Ella se levantó con las piernas débiles aunque fue ayudada por su padre. Ya de pie espero orden de hansa.

-La iglesia tiene reliquias santas pero no podemos pedirlas porque causaría un montón de discusión con los Magus, algo que no necesitamos, así que el Servant que invocaras tendrá que ser otro.

-…..Correcto, señor.

-No debemos perder tiempo. Pronto los Magus llegaran y debemos de estar alertas. Kotomine, Caren, vayámonos de inmediato-Ordeno Hansa y sin demora comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad para cumplir con sus obligaciones y orando que la futura batalla por venir no cause tantos caos. Kotomine Kirei se quedó atrás viendo a su hija y su superior irse, el miro a su alrededor con ojos vacíos y se preguntó mentalmente….

¿Serán estos héroes capaces de destruir todo lo que veía durante su batalla?

Una pequeña sonrisa psicópata apareció en el rostro del estoico hombre.

Sería divertido ver eso.

Eso sí, se asegurara que nadie se meta con su hija.

* * *

 **Un par de días después.**

 **Mansión Matou.**

La mansión Matou no era de lo que uno dice una súper mansión, era notable en lo más alejado de Ichigaya pero a comparación de esas súper mansiones que se ven en televisión, era bastante modesta, varios cuartos, dos baños, una gran sala, un garaje, un estudio, un campo libre en el patio y un cobertizo afuera era bastante pequeño en la consideración de una mansión pero esa mansión para sus únicos residentes era especial porque Kariya lo logro comprar sin ayuda de nadie.

También era una digna base discreta que no llamaba la atención.

-…maldición…..-Murmuro Sakura tirada en el suelo y apoyada en la pared del cobertizo, es ahí donde los libros viejos y horribles de los Matou residía, Kariya odiaba esos libros y conocimiento de aquella hechicería que aquel nombrado Zouken Matou había ideado, esa idea repulsiva de la cresta de gusano ponía de la piel de gallina a Sakura a los momentos en que recordaba la descripción de los libros que leyó una vez por accidente.

En este caso ella estaba leyendo otra cosa.

La guerra del santo grial.

Claro que ella reconoció los sellos de comandos que aparecieron en su mano aunque sabía sobre el ritual toque del cielo solo de paso así que se la ha pasado estos días investigando todo sobre la guerra y los resultados le han causado sentimientos mixtos.

Por un lado termino metida en una batalla a muerte contra otros seis Magus y acompañados con un espíritu heroicos capaces de destrozar todo lo que se meta en su camino, excepto claro sus iguales. No era algo que se es capaz de hacerle frente y aun con un Servant igual de su lado eso no quiere decir que el nivel de peligro haya cambiado.

Por otro lado….

-Hay una oportunidad…..una oportunidad…..-Murmuro Sakura pensando en el deseo que le podía dar el gran grial, el deseo que podía ser suficiente para salvar la vida de su padre Kariya, era un riesgo y una locura meterse en una batalla a muerte como esta…..pero el anhelo y deseo de ver a su padre adoptivo en plena salud llena de anhelo el corazón de Sakura.

Y así podía entender porque fue escogida por el grial.

Eso o tal vez porque era la única Matou capaz de actuar.

Sakura pensó el pro y el contra de todo esto por un largo tiempo. La decisión era algo que podía definir su vida a partir de ahora pero cuanto más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta que la batalla era inevitable y su participación en ella era un hecho, siendo una Matou era imposible negarse y si lo hacía igual seria objetivo de los otros Magus. No había de otra más que….

-Pelear….-Mascullo Sakura con determinación brillando en los ojos. Ya no había duda en su corazón, por ello se levantó y fue a una parte apartada del cobertizo en donde Sakura usando Prana libero una bóveda secreta donde contenía los tesoros más grande de la línea Matou, ella ignoro las joyas o los tomos antiguos y demás sino se concentró en la caja hecha de mármol y acero antigua en el fondo, ella lo saco y lo abrió para ver su interior-…si, aquí esta…..catalizadores….

La familia Matou han competido en tres guerras del grial, era obvio que tendría catalizadores propios y era una bendición de hecho debido a las tantas guerras del grial falsas que se han hecho en todo el mundo, por ello muchos catalizadores notables como la funda del rey de los caballeros o la llave del rey de los héroes o el trozo de tela del rey de los conquistadores o una parte de un libro del rey de los magos han desaparecido y perdidos para siempre. No en el caso para los Matou que tenían catalizadores bien asegurados.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí…-Murmuro Sakura analizando los catalizadores frente suyo, estos eran: un trozo de una mesa vieja, un trozo de hueso de serpiente y los restos de una pistola, ella tomo un pergamino viejo y leyó en el para descubrir quién le pertenecían estos catalizadores.

La opciones eran buenas pero a la vez no era de su gusto, el trozo de serpiente era al parecer el catalizador ya sea para los espíritus heroicos **Medusa, Chrysaor** y **Perseus** mientras que los restos de pistola era supuestamente de **Edward Teach** o **Francis Drake** y al final el trozo de mesa era parte de la mesa redonda de los cuentos artúricos, por lo tanto es capaz de llamar aleatoriamente a alguno de los caballeros de Camelot.

-¿Qué debería de escoger?...-Murmuro Sakura por un largo tiempo antes de decidirme con simplemente dejar que el destino escogiera, si los catalizadores llamaban a un espíritu heroico en específico entonces ¿Por qué no dejar que el destino escogiera entre todos ellos el mejor que iba con ella? Así con eso en mente tomo los catalizadores y fue a otra parte de cobertizo.

Ella dejo la casa al suelo y tomando una botella de mercurio liquido la tiro al suelo y usando Prana comenzó a hacer un circulo de invocación sencillo con el mercurio, ya terminada ella se levantó, acomodo el estuche con los catalizadores en un lugar seguro y se paró frente al círculo, ella aspiro aire y lo dejo escapar despejando el nerviosismo de su cuerpo. Alzando su mano con su sello de comandos susurro unas palabras…

-Espero que esto sea lo correcto a hacer…..aquí vamos….

Y así comenzó a recitar:

" _Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

 _Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación._

 _Permite que el_ **Negro** _sea…."_

Sakura no sabía pero en aquel momento no era la única en lanzar este encantamiento.

* * *

 **Torre del reloj.**

" _Permite que el_ **Rojo** _sea el color al que pague tributo._

 _Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer."_

Una joven japonesa de cabello negro en coleta soltó una sonrisa salvaje mientras susurraba esas palabras, ella no era la única sino era acompañada por otros dos colegas, todos aparentando que cooperaban en esta futura batalla pero todos sabían que los otros ya comenzaban a preparar el cuchillo de la traición.

Después de todo la guerra solo permite un ganador.

* * *

 **Iglesia de Shinjuku**

" _Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."_

Caren Hortensia recitaba el canto de invocación frente a un circulo, a su espalda se encontraba su superior Hansa y su padre Kirei. Ambos le miraban expectante al héroe que ella llamara. La piel de Caren se movía sintiendo los efectos de lo imposible siendo llamados a este plano astral.

Caren ignoro el dolor de su cuerpo sino continúo con el canto.

Ella había mentido.

Había mentido a su padre y a Hansa Cervantes.

Ella había deseado el grial después de todo.

Porque al final….

…hasta lo más desalmados desean el cariño perdido de su madre.

* * *

 **Academias Altas.**

" _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."_

Un grupo ocultos en la sombra cantaba aquel Aíra de invocación para la llamada del futuro selecto grupo de Servants. Ellos eran Magus de segunda categoría que a los ojos de los altos manos no importaban pero ellos no dejaran que esa creencia sea correcta.

Les demostrara a todos lo grande que son.

Lo harán o morirán en el intento.

* * *

 **Alemania.**

Un grupo de Magus miraba con interés el intricado circulo de invocación que se encontraba frente a un despreciado hombre sombrío de cabello negro que respondía con el hombre de Julius Belkisk Harley, el ignoro a aquellas personas sino en cambio miraba el circulo con expresión vacía pero oculto bajo el cuello de su larga gabardina el recitaba en voz baja las palabras de invocación:

 _Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad._

 _Permite que sea llenado. De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo._

 _Permite que sea llenado en cada rincón, rompiéndose en pedazos en cada ocasión._

 _Permite que sea declarado ahora;"_

Pero el repentinamente sonrió sádicamente y agrego un verbo en especial más:

" _Y aun así servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos._

 _Porque tú serás el que este encerrado en la locura._

 _Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas."_

El encantamiento adicional para la Mejora de Locura: con esto, es un hecho que el Servant que será invocado será afligido por la locura hasta cierto grado. Un Servant débil adquirirá las capacidades físicas tenaces de un Berserker y será capaz de diezmar a sus enemigos.

Y eso lo sabía bien Julius que con una expresión asesina se giró a aquellos que le han repudiado durante toda su vida, sus ojos brillaban de triunfo y sin miedo alguno, esto es debido a que simplemente no había el caso de temer.

El rugido bestial similar a un oso pero a la vez de un monstruo divino se hizo escuchar.

Y una masacre vino a suceder.

* * *

 **Y al mismo tiempo...**

" _Un juramento será realizado aquí._

 _Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."_

" _¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder, Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"_

Y así en una explosión de humo se dejó a la vista seres más allá de leyenda y alabanzas, héroes en forma místicas, que alcanzaron la divinidad sin dejar de ser héroes, estos, estos eran espíritus heroicos.

Frente a Caren Hortensia era un hombre mayor de cabello blanco vistiendo una gabardina negra, él estaba armado hasta los dientes con armas letales como espadas, cuchillos, una guadaña y un hacha, también tenía guardado armamento con temáticamente santa como cruces, botellas de agua bendita y de todas las cosas estacas de madera. Al verlo Caren supo que este sujeto era definitivamente un cazador de todo lo que es maligno.

En Alemania Julius miro a su Servant después de que acabara con aquellos siervos malditos de los de su familia y pudo decir de una que era hermosa en todos los sentidos pero también salvaje, era una mujer en su adolescencia, su pecho era plano pero su cadera era notable lo cual le daba una sensualidad un poco pura pero a la vez salvaje y divina, no tenía mucha ropa sino una toga en la cadera que cubría su modestia y un trapo en el pecho que tapaba su senos, tenía marcas tribales en varias partes de su cuerpo, unos collares en su talones encima de sus pies descalzo, una espada filosa y salvaje en una de sus manos hecha de hueso y finalmente la piel a cuerpo completo de un oso que se ocupaba en la cabeza. Ella definitivamente era la personificación del salvajismo.

En la torre del reloj la heredera Tohsaka miraba a quien ella invoco, se trataba de un hombre alto de piel morena y cabello blanco con una larga barba cayéndole en el pecho, el llevaba una armadura india de color rojo con negro y azul, el portaba una hermosa pero mortal lanza que expulsaba un aura que consumía todo el aire a su alrededor, el hombre tenía un aura de rey supremo que causaba a que Rin Tohsaka se sintiera inferior pero su orgullo y terquedad le hizo alzar el pecho en señal de desafío, lo cual fue notado por su Servant que sonrió complacido. Si, su relación será interesante.

Rani VII junto a sus colegas miraron a los Servants que invocaron pero ella decidió prestar atención al suyo, este era un hombre apuesto de piel morena y cabello negro brillante, el tenía un ropaje épico de un faraón, el casco icónico de color dorado y negro, una larga cadena de oro que cruzada su cuerpo hasta la cadera, tenía una capa blanca cayéndole por su espalda llena de símbolos egipcios en la espalda, portaba un pantalón negro egipcio cubierto de placas de oro y negro, finalmente descansado en una de sus manos era un largo bastón de color negro con amarrillo, Rani no sabía porque pero sabía bien que esa no era el arma del espíritu heroico que ella llamo. Porque ella llamo a una de las grandezas de su país natal, Egipto.

Y finalmente en Shinjuku, en el cobertizo de la mansion Matou tirada en el suelo cansada Sakura Matou miraba a quien había invocado, era un caballero de armadura negra estilo británica con partes grises, sus hombreras y manos tenían picas dándole un aire amenazante, en su espalda descansaba una espada en su funda, su aura era majestuosa pero también amenazante, el hombre quito su casco mostrando un rostro cansando pero determinado, su larga cabellera de color morado cayéndole más allá de sus hombros, el hombre se arrodillo frente a Sakura y con una voz solemne hablo:

-A tu llamado he venido, Servant **Rider de Negro** se presenta, le pido a usted ¿Eres mi maestro?

Sakura podría haber dicho cualquier cosa o haber hecho otras igual pero lo único que hizo después de ese momento era simplemente decir:

-…Espera ¿Cómo así de negro?

* * *

 **Bando Rojo.**

 **Saber** : Maleagant. _Master:_

 **Lancer** : Bhagadatta. _Master:_ Rin Tohsaka.

 **Archer** : Phoenix. _Master:_

 **Rider** : Zoser. _Master:_ Rani VII.

 **Caster** : Victor Frankestein. _Master:_

 **Berserker** : Grigori Rasputin. _Master:_

 **Assassin** : Agripina. _Master:_

* * *

 **Ruler** : Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.

* * *

 **Blanco Negro.**

 **Saber** : Marduk-apla-iddina II. _Master:_

 **Lancer** : Fukushima Masanori. _Master:_

 **Archer** : Artemisia I. _Master:_

 **Rider** : Lancelot Du Lac. _Master:_ Sakura Matou.

 **Caster** : Aslaug, hija de Siegfried. _Master:_

 **Berserker** : Artio. _Master:_ Julius B. Harley.

 **Assassin** : Van Hellsing. _Master:_ Caren Hortensia.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Listo aquí está la idea de este fic, como dije es un Oneshot de prueba viendo como reaccionaran el público. Para quienes deseen saber las habilidades de los espíritus heroicos invocados vayan a mi fic "Espíritu heroico" en donde esta las estadísticas y habilidades de los Servants que aparecerán en este Fanfic.**

 **La razón del porque Sakura recibió a Lancelot en la clase Rider es un tributo en como Kariya tuvo a Lancelot en la cuarta guerra como también en como Sakura obtuvo un Rider en la quinta guerra ¿gracioso, no?**

 **Los master no tendrán mucha participación en este fic excepto quizás a quienes aparecieron en este prologo. De todos modo dejen su comentario y tal, será de mucho agrado.**

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
